Serafim de Sarov
Cel între sfinţi cuviosul părintele nostru Serafim de Sarov a fost un ascet rus care a trăit în Mănăstirea Sarov (Rusia) în secolul al XVIII-lea, şi al cărui cult a cunoscut o mare răspândire în întreaga lume ortodoxă începând cu secolul XX. Este prăznuit în principal la 2 ianuarie, iar în unele biserici şi la 19 iulie, ziua aflării moaştelor sale. Viaţa Sf. Serafim s-a născut în 19 iulie 1754. Părinţii săi, Isidor şi Agatia Moshnin, locuiau în provincia rusească Kursk; Isidor era comerciant. La vârsta de 10 ani, Serafim s-a îmbolnăvit grav. În timp ce bolea a văzut-o pe Maica Domnului în somn, care i-a promis că îl va tămădui. După câteva zile a avut loc o procesiune religioasă în Kursk cu icoana făcătoare de minuni a Maicii Domnului, preaslăvită în localitate. Datorită vremii nefavorabile, procesiunea şi-a schimbat cursul, scurtînd drumul şi trecînd pe lângă casa familiei Moshnin. După ce mama l-a dus pe copil la icoană acesta s-a vindecat repede. Încă de mic Serafim trebuia să-şi ajute părinţii la magazinul pe care îl aveau dar afacerile nu-l încântau deloc. Tânărului îi plăcea să citească scrierile vieţile sfinţilor, să meargă la biserică şi să se retragă singur la rugăciune. La vârsta de 18 ani Serafim a hotărât să devină călugăr. Mama lui l-a binecuvântat şi i-a dăruit o cruce de aramă, pe care a purtat-o peste haine toată viaţa. Astfel a intrat la mănăstirea Sarov ca novice. Viaţa monahală Încă din prima zi în mănăstire Serafim a arătat că avea două calităţi excepţionale ale vieţii sale: hrana puţină şi odihna puţină. El mânca o dată în zi, foarte puţin, iar miercurea şi vinerea nu mânca defel. După ce a primit binecuvântare de la stareţ, adică părintele său duhovnicesc, a început tot mai des să se retragă în singurătatea pădurii pentru rugăciune şi meditaţie religioasă. La scurt timp s-a îmbolnăvit din nou grav, fiind ţintuit la pat de boală timp de trei ani. Încă o dată Preasfânta Fecioară i-a apărut împreună cu mai mulţi sfinţi şi l-a vindecat. Arătînd spre părintele Serafim, Preasfânta Fecioară i-a spus Apostolului Ioan Teologul: "Acesta este unul de-ai noştri." Atunci, atingîndu-l într-o parte cu toiagul i-a luat boala. Serafim a depus votul monahal în 1786, pe când avea 27 de ani, luînd numele care în ebraică înseamnă "înfocat" sau "arzător." Curând a fost numit ierodiacon. Serafim a făcut cinste numelui său prin puterea de foc a rugăciunii pe care o avea. Cu excepţia timpului foarte scurt în care se odihnea, restul timpului şi-l petrecea în biserică. Prin nevoinţa în rugăciune şi la slujbele bisericeşti Serafim s-a învrednicit să vadă îngerii cântînd şi slujind în biserică. În timpul Sfintei Liturghii din Joia mare, el L-a văzut pe Însuşi Domnul Iisus Hristos ca Fiu al Omului intrînd în biserică înconjurat de alaiul îngeresc şi binecuvântînd pe cei ce se rugau. După această vedenie minunată sfântul nu a putut grăi o lungă perioadă de timp. Pustnicul În 1793 Sf. Serafim a fost hirotonit ieromonah, după care a slujit zilnic şi s-a împărtăşit cu Sfânta Împărtăşanie timp de un an de zile. Apoi Sf. Serafim a început să se retragă în "îndepărtata pustnicie" — a pădurii la aproximativ cinci km depărtare de Mănăstirea Sarov. Era deja la o măsură duhovnicească înaltă. Animalele sălbatice din pădure - urşi, iepuri, lupi, vulpi şi altele - veneau la coliba sfântului. Maica stareţă a Mănăstirii Diveevo, Matrona Plescheeva, a văzut cum sfântul a hrănit un urs chiar din mâna lui. "Faţa marelui părinte era minunat de luminoasă şi veselă avînd o strălucire îngerească," povestea ea. În timp ce trăia în mica lui colibă din pustie, sfântul a avut mult de suferit din cauza unor tâlhari care l-au atacat. Deşi era puternic din punct de vedere fizic şi avea un topor în mână în acel moment, sfântul nu a opus rezistenţă. Când l-au ameninţat şi i-au cerut banii, sfântul a lăsat jos toporul, şi-a încrucişat mâinile pe piept şi s-a lăsat în mâinile lor. Aceştia l-au lovit bestial cu coada toporului în cap până i-a pornit sângele pe nas şi urechi, după care l-au lovit cu o buturugă şi l-au călcat în picioare şi l-au târât pe jos lăsîndu-l inconştient. Când au considerat că a murit, l-au lăsat în pace. Unicul lucru de valoare pe care l-au găsit în colibă a fost icoana Maicii Domnului cea Îndurerată (Umilenie) în faţa căreia se ruga mereu Sf. Serafim. După un timp, când tâlharii au fost prinşi, sfântul a depus mărturie în favoarea lor, deşi în urma loviturilor primite sfântul a rămas cocoşat toată viaţa. Curând apoi a început perioada "stâlpnică" a vieţii sale, petrecînd în rugăciune, pe o piatră, cu mâinile ridicate, aproape nemişcat, timp de o mie de zile. Spre sfârşitul vieţii, Sf. Serafim a avut o viziune minunată cu Maica Domnului, ceea de l-a determinat să devină părinte duhovnic. A început să primească pe oricine venea la el pentru ajutor sau un cuvânt de folos. Mii de oameni din toate colţurile şi de toate felurile veneau la uşa sfântului ca să se îmbogăţească din harul său, pe care l-a primit prin multele şi grelele nevoinţe. Tuturor se arăta smerit, bucuros şi deschis. Obişnuia să-i primească pe toţi cu cuvintele: "Bucuria mea!" Pe mulţi îi sfătuia să dobândească pacea sufletului şi atunci se vor mântui oamenii din jurul lor." Indiferent ce rang aveau oamenii care veneau la el, sfântul se închina în faţa lor şi le săruta mâinile a binecuvântare. Nu avea nevoie să-i spună omul de ce a venit pentru că vedea înlăuntrul sufletului fiecăruia. Obişnuia să spună că veselia nu este un păcat deoarece aceasta înlătură tristeţea, din care se naşte deznădejdea şi nimic nu este mai groaznic decât aceea. "Of, dacă aţi şti," spuse el odată unui călugăr, "ce bucurie şi dulceaţă îl aşteaptă în Rai pe un suflet drept! Aţi fi de acord să înduraţi în această viaţă toate necazurile, persecuţiile şi umilinţa cu mulţumire. Dacă în chilie ar fi plin de viermi care ar mânca trupul nostru tot restul vieţii am fi bucuroşi să îndurăm numai să nu cumva să pierdem bucuria cea cerească pe care a pregătit-o Dumnezeu pentru cei ce Îl iubesc pe El." Motovilov Minunata transfigurare a sfântului a fost povestită de un ucenic cu mare evlavie la sfântul, pe nume: Motovilov. Întâmplarea s-a petrecut iarna, într-o zi noroasă. Motovilov stătea pe un trunchi în pădure iar Sf. Seraphim se afla în faţa lui, povestindu-i despre sensul vieţii creştine şi explicîndu-i motivul vieţii creştinilor pe pământ. "Este nevoie să lăsăm Duhul Sfânt să pătrundă în inimile noastre. Toate cele bune pe care le săvârşim în numele lui Hristos, ni s-au dat prin Duhul Sfânt şi le putem face mai ales prin rugăciune, care ne este tot timpul la îndemână," spunea el. "Părinte," întrebă Motovilov, "cum aş putea vedea harul Sfântului Duh? Cum pot să-mi dau seama dacă este întru mine sau nu?" Sf. Serafim a început să-i explice prin pilde din vieţile sfinţilor şi apostolilor dar ucenicul tot nu pricepea. Atunci bătrânul îl apucă de umeri hotărât şi-i spuse, "Dragul meu frate, amândoi ne aflăm acum întru Duhul Sfânt." Atunci parcă i s-au luminat ochii lui Motovilov care a văzut cum faţa bătrânului strălucea ca soarele. Inima i s-a umplut de linişte şi bucurie, corpul i-a fost străbătut de căldură ca şi când ar fi fost vară şi în jurul lor se răspândea o mireasmă foarte plăcută. Motovilov s-a speriat de acea schimbare neobişnuită, dar mai ales de faţa sfântului care strălucea. Dar sfântul i-a spus: "Nu te teme, dragă frate, că n-ai putea nici măcar să mă vezi dacă nu ai fi şi tu în plinătatea Sfântului Duh. Să mulţumim Domnului că ne-a milostivit astfel." Atunci a înţeles Motovilov cu mintea şi cu inima ce înseamnă transfigurarea prin pogorârea Sfântului Duh asupra omului. Cugetări duhovniceşti "Cititul cuvântului lui Dumnezeu trebuie să se facă în singurătate, pentru ca întreaga minte să se afunde în adevărurile din Sfânta Scriptură şi să se înfierbânte până la lacrimi; de la acestea omul se încălzeşte tot şi se umple de daruri duhovniceşti care bucură mintea şi inima mai tare decât orice alt cuvânt." "Dumnezeu e foc care încălzeşte şi aprinde inima şi străfundurile trupului nostru. De aceea, când simţim răceala în inimi, aceea este de la diavol pentru că diavolul este rece. Atunci trebuie să chemăm numele Domnului, Care va veni şi va încălzi inimile noastre cu o dragoste pură nu numai faţă de El ci şi faţă de aproapele, iar răceala urâtorului de bine va dispărea din faţa căldurii Lui." "Trupul este un sclav iar sufletul este stăpânul, deci din mila lui Dumnezeu trupul este nevoit de boli, pentru că numai aşa slăbesc patimile şi ne întoarcem la omul dinlăuntru. Da, uneori bolile trupului sunt cauzate de patimile sale." -- Sfaturi duhovniceşti. "Cei care au hotărât să-I slujească Domnului Dumnezeu, trebuie să exerseze rugăciunea minţii închinată Mântuitorului şi să o rostească neîncetat: "Doamne, Iisuse Hristoase, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, miluieşte-mă pe mine, păcătosul"! "Când ne cuprinde deznădejdea, să nu ne lăsăm robiţi. Mai degrabă întăriţi şi ocrotiţi de lumina credinţei, să spunem vrăjmaşului cu curaj: "Ce eşti tu nouă, tu care ai fost alungat de la faţa lui Dumnezeu, un fugar din rai, un rob al răului? Tu nu ne poţi atinge pentru că Hristos, Fiul lui Dumnezeu ne este stăpân nouă şi tuturor. Piei, blestematule. Noi credem în dreaptă Crucea sa. Şarpe, te călcăm pe cap." Imnografie Tropar (glasul al 4-lea) :Din tinereţe L-ai îndrăgit pe Hristos, fericite, şi numai Lui, Unul, ai dorit cu înflăcărare să îi slujeşti, prin rugăciune neîntreruptă în pustie, nevoindu-te cu inima plină de umilinţă dobândind iubirea lui Dumnezeu şi arătându-te ales al Maicii Domnului. Pentru aceasta ne rugăm ţie: Mântuieşte-ne pre noi cu rugăciunile tale, preacuvioase Serafime, Părintele nostru. Condac (glasul al 2-lea) :Frumuseţea lumii şi cele trecătoare lăsând, preacuvioase, te-ai sălăşluit în Mănăstirea Sarovului, şi acolo, îngereşte vieţuind, multora le-ai fost cale spre mântuire. Pentru aceasta şi Hristos te-a preaslăvit pe tine, Părinte Serafime, îmbogăţindu-te cu darul tămăduirilor şi al minunilor. Drept aceea îţi cântăm ţie: Bucură-te, preacuvioase Serafime, Părintele nostru. Sursă *St. Seraphim of Sarov: Life and Teachings by Bishop Alexander (Mileant), translated by Nicholas and Natalia Semyanko (adaptată aici) External links *Repose of the Venerable Seraphim the Wonderworker of Sarov (OCA) *Uncovering of the relics of the Venerable Seraphim of Sarov (OCA) *Icon of the Mother of God "of Tenderness" from Seraphim-Diveyevo which belonged to St. Seraphim (OCA) *Seraphim the Wonderworker of Sarov (GOARCH) *Translation of the Holy Relics of Righteous Seraphim of Sarov] (GOARCH) *Prayer for Peace St. Seraphim used non-resistance to make peace. Icons *Icon of St. Seraphim of Sarov *Icon of St. Seraphim of Sarov by the hand of Nick Papas *Icon of St. Seraphim of Sarov by the hand of Nick Papas *Icon of St. Seraphim of Sarov by the hand of Robert Brewster *Icon of St. Seraphim of Sarov by the hand of Matthew Garrett Categorie:Monahism Categorie:Sfinţi ruşi Categorie:Sfinţi en:Seraphim of Sarov